With National Growth and Health Study (NGHS) I (HL 55025) and NGHS II (HL 48941), NGHS III proposes to describe and explain the racial divergence in obesity. This difference in the development of obesity in black and white females during adolescence may result in important differences in major CVD risk factors. The data collection was completed in January 1998. With data collection complete, the next and final year of this project will focus on data analysis and manuscript preparation.